


Insolitement vôtre - 8 : Un Sith ivre

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Plagueis a toujours quelques petits problèmes avec l'alcool, Pour la plus grande joie de Sidious... ou pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Sidious pensait pouvoir profiter de sa soirée, Plagueis arrive chez lui dans un état d'ébriété avancée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 8 : Un Sith ivre

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue, je me suis grandement inspirée d'un fanart de PileOfSith (dont je vous recommande le compte Tumblr, elle dessine super bien !) pour écrire ce texte, mais je n'ai pas pu résister ;)
> 
> Je vous passe le lien (en espérant qu'il ne soit pas censuré... enlevez juste les espaces, et ça devrait marcher :D) :
> 
> 33 . media . tumblr eb23b4e39ce5caf78e2b6d2cce0ce751 / tumblr _ inline _ nbwobbTX4I1rr9by6 . png

Sidious était rentré chez lui après une longue journée au Sénat. Le cœur du pouvoir politique de la galaxie avait été occupé toute la journée sur un débat économique qui avait paru sans fin au jeune Sénateur. Il avait pris son mal en patience, mais il avait été vraiment soulagé lorsqu'il avait pu rentrer à son appartement du 500 Republica.

Il se prépara un thé – en provenance directe de Naboo – et s'enferma dans son bureau dans l'idée de faire des heures supplémentaires. En effet, il avait un rapport à rédiger, alors il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette le plus tôt possible.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'il entendit la sonnette. Soupirant, il se releva pour aller voir qui osait le déranger à cette heure-ci.

Plagueis apparut de l'autre côté de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il avait les joues rouges et une bouteille de vin à moitié entamée à la main.

\- Sidious ! s'exclama le Muun d'un ton enjoué. Damask Holdings vient de signer un contrat très important, et je souhaitais fêter ça avec vous.

Sidious s'effaça pour laisser entrer son Maître, déboussolé. Plagueis avait l'air saoul – totalement saoul.

\- Maître, commença le jeune humain, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas, Sidious. Très bien même.

Plagueis hoqueta avant de s'affaler dans un confortable sofa.

\- Vous êtes ivre, déclara son apprenti. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de rentrer chez vous pour dégriser.

\- Je vous remercie de penser à ma santé, mon jeune apprenti, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

Plagueis se releva et s'approcha de Sidious avec un sourire béat.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gentil avec moi, Sidious, murmura-t-il dans un délire alcoolique.

Puis il prit son apprenti entre ses bras. Le jeune humain resta hébété, tandis que le grand Muun resserrait son étreinte. Cela donnait un tableau pour le moins amusant.

**Author's Note:**

> Mouhahahahaha, qu'est-ce que j'aime ridiculiser ce duo de Sith xD


End file.
